Golden Souls
by BlackFireIsAlive
Summary: There is a demon attack at the Institute and the gang needs to go to the Hawaiian Institute to find their parents. Clary is getting visits from Sebastion and when Jace finds out... well he gets a little protective...we all love over protective Jace! Shadowhunters, and J/C, S/I, A/M!
1. The attack

CHAPTER 1:

Please Clary, please can't we stop studying demons for just one hour? Isabelle pleaded. I sighed she could tell she was just one nudge away from going to the mall. I glared at her," Alright fine but only for a couple hours okay?" She jumped up and down the best she could in high heels. "Now let's go, there is a sale at Macy's!"

My arms killed from all the bags I was carrying."I can't believe I let you—"

I stopped suddenly looking at the two figures running towards us. I knew those figures…." Jace what are you doing here?"

He grabbed the tops of my arms and squeezing the air out of me he hugged me like there's no tomorrow. "Isabelle we were so worried-we thought they took you too" He said breathless—wait Jace breathless?"Jace whats wrong? Whose taken?"

"Everyone who was at the institute, there was blood everywhere." Alec answered me urgently."that's not the worst,the blood we found it was demon blood."


	2. magnus

**HEY guys sorry the last chapter was a little short this is my first fanfic so I was a little confused….**

**Anywho please r&r and on with the story….**

_"Jace whats wrong? Whose taken?"_

_"Everyone who was at the institute, there was blood everywhere." Alec answered me urgently."that's not the worst,the blood we found it was demon blood."_

**CPOV**

I gasped."W-what?"The institute was untouchable it was a safe zone. Jace nodded grimly."We have to leave, we have to find a institute to stay at until we have more information."Alec,behind Jace nodded then grabbed Isabelles hand as Jace reached down to take mine.

"Where are we going?"I asked once we were in the car and driving _way_ over the speed limit. Jace, of course had a sarcastic reply,"I think we should go to Hawaii you know for the hot girls and all." He turned to me and winked,just as Isabelle said,"Please you just wanted to see Clary in a bikini." I blushed crimson.

**JPOV**

Clary had fallen asleep in my lap while Alec drove,I looked down at my Clary and smiled. She looked so peaceful as if drifting through a flower field. I had to carry her up to Magnus' door and wait for everyone else seemimg as I cant knock with my arms full…with a beautiful goddess…..but I'm getting carried away.

Magnus opened the front door and a explosion of sparkles attacked me. I coughed the noise almost woke up Clary. I quieted instantly not wanting her to wake.

We walked in and sat down on the fluffy pink couch. Alec sat down next to Magnus on a neon green loveseat." Magnus can you help us, the institute got attacked and we need a portal to another institute and also a tracking spell." Magnus sighed, "Alright Alec love, I suppose I could, but what institute do you want me to portal you to?"

Alec looked around, caught my eye as I winked."W-well I guess Hawaii would be good."Isabelle jumped up dancing and laughing. "Isabelle be quiet Clary's sleeping!"I said a little too harshly and Clary started waking up in my lap.

I grinned down at her watching her beautiful green eyes slowly open and look around then noticing she is in someones lap. She looks up at me and I smirk at her then pull her up for our lips to meet, immediately there were protests all around us.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes with such love she would combust. Isabelle shrieked,"No PDA, No PDA!" In response I just leaned down again and started kissing Clary again. I pulled back and smiled," Ready for Hawaii?"

**~BlackFireIsAlive**


	3. A visiter

**A/N: HEY PEEPS SORRY ABOUT THE WORDS MISSING IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I WILL MAKE SURE TO RE READ IT BEFORE POSTING! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**CPOV**

What else could I need for Hawaii? Freaking Hawaii! Great now Isabelle is certainly going to play dress up Barbie with me! I packed the last of my clothes in the suitcase and went to put it buy the front door. I turned around to get a snack from the kitchen but something or rather someone was blocking my way.

I opened my mouth to scream but a hand was suddenly over my mouth. " Now, now Clarrisa we wouldn't want anyone to hear you would you?" A voice that scarred my dream; Sebastion or Jonathan my _brother. _no he would never be my brother.

" If I take my hand off your mouth and you scream I'm going to give you something to really scream about." He whispered in my ear.

He slowly took his hand off my mouth. I turned around to face him just as someone knocked on the front door. That would be Jace.

Jonathan mouthed, _tell him your not ready yet_. I glanced at the door estimating how fast he could break in if I screamed. Jonathan noticed this and stepped closer. " Don't you dare." He barely breathed.

" I-I'm not ready yet." Praying my voice doesn't waver. There was a pause then," Are you okay Clary?" I could hear his hand move to the doorknob.

I hated lying to Jace."Yeah just…stressed." He sighed. " I know Clary and I'm sorry we have to just pack up and leave but we'll find out who sabotaged the institute." He tried reassuring me.

" Look can I come in? I could help you." I could hear the smile in his voice."NO! No I mean that's okay I'll be out in a little bit." I tried to keep the squeak out of my voice.

" Okay? I'm going to go get Isabelle from the mall." He still sounded uncertain." Love you." He said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Love you!" I called back. I could hear his feet shuffle down the porch steps. I looked at Jonathan."Well what do you want?" I sounded braver than I felt.

" Well wasn't that sweet. You and Golden Boy together happily in love." He practictlly spit the last part. I smiled cheekily knowing he would hate this."Yes thanks I love him more than anything."

I felt my head snap to one side and a pain on my cheek. Yup that's going to leave a bruise. I glared at him. " You didn't need to slap me." I growled. He clenched and un-clenched his hands.

"Don't talk back to me Clarissa or your _really_ regret it." I gulped. "What do you really want?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled back in control."You, of course."

**JPOV**

I shook my head slightly walking down Clary's steps. That was weird; Clary was acting all secretive and scared. He would give anything to walk through that door and wrap my arms around my Clary and comfort her with whatever is bothering her.

But I listened to Clary and let her have her space.

When I got to the mall I walked to the food court where Isabelle said she'd meet me. When I got there I saw her and the bloodsucker…kissing. I thought she dropped that little crush thing she had for the bloo-Simon.

I cleared my throat making my presence known." Are you ready to go?" I asked Izzy, completely ignoring Simon.

She gasped and pulled away blushing." Um actually Simon said he could give me a ride over to Clary's sorry I didn't call you."

I growled. This is why I wanted to stay at Clary's, she would make me feel wanted. Now back to reality. Izzy held up her hands -that were in Simons hair-in surrender.

" Look I'm really sorry just go over to Clary's to wait for us. Alec should be over in about 4 hours he went to call the Clave."

I sighed well now I can go try to convince Clary to tell me what's wrong with her. "Alright come over soon." I said turning to the door.

I smiled, I get to see Clary. Alone.

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WELL R&R PLEASE! **

**~BlackFireIsAlive**


	4. Grudge

**SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT ON WITH THE STORY….**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I smiled, I get to see .

**CPOV**

I whimpered. His arms snaked around my waist. " Clary, Clary come with me we'll live freely, no one telling us what to do. We can travel the world. Just come with me and leave everything behind."

I laughed in his face. " you'd really think I would just leave? Especially with you?"I spit in his face. He growled. I shrunk back against the wall he pinned me against.

"You'll regret that dearest sister. You'll. Never. Be. Alone. I'll always being watching." And then he was gone.

I slid down the wall and brought my knees up to my chest. How much do I have to go through before I get to be happy?

There was a knock on the door. I tensed. No its obviously not Sebastion he wouldn't bother knocking. The door knocked against this time more urgently.

"Clary? Please open the door." Jaces voice brought me back to reality. I would not tell him about Sebastions visit.

I got up right as the door swung open. Jace walked in looking around. When he spotted me he ran to me and spun me around hugging me around my waist.

I giggled. He set me down, " Clary are you alright?" I tensed. I wasn't good at lying. I bit my lip and looked down. He broght my chin up with two fingers.

"Is it something I did?" I shook my head. " Is it about leaving?" I nodded, going with this story. He hugged me tightly." It'll be alright. Maybe we can even visit Idris." I smiled.

"You better?" I nodded. " Good, lets watch a movie, Isabel won't be here for a while." We moved to the living room. He went straight to the dvd cabinet. I sat on the loveseat.

He turned around with an evil glint in his eyes. I knew that look…." Clary, baby do you wanna watch Grudge?" I shook my head fast. I don't do well with horror movies.

"I'll protect you." He tried. I shook my head but not in time to see his bambie eyes. Darn it! His bambie eyes could get and Angel to fall out of heaven, willingly.

I sighed. "Whatever."

Not even halfway through the movie I was sitting in Jaces lap, burying my head in his neck. Everytime I held tighter he would chuckle and tighten his arms around my waist.

By the end I was about to leave to get a drink of water. Jace pulled me back, and kissed my neck, nose, cheek, and lastly my lips. I smiled against his soft sweet tasting lips.

"Sorry, I didn't get to do that yet." I giggled. "Its fine." He kissed me again. It was soft and tender but quickly became hungry and passionate.

I heard the doorbell ring but I ignored it, falling back onto the couch. It kept ringing over and over. With some difficulty I moved my hands out from Jaces hair to his chest and pushed against him.

He pulled back."COME IN!" He yelled. I quickly tried rolling out from under him but he had me pinned. He grinned. "You going somewhere, beautiful?" I bluished. "yes and if you wouldn't mind-"

I was cut off by a shriek. Isabel was standing behind Jace holding a hand over her mouth. " What are you doing? Your supposed to be getting packed not making out!" She yelled at me.

"Jace get off her and call Magnus to come make a portal." Jace smirked, rolling onto the floor. Isabel turned to me, wiggling her eyebrows. "come on we are leaving for Hawaii in 5 minutes."

**R&R PLEASE SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATING. ~ BlackFireIsAlive**


	5. Clary!

**Previously:**

_"Come on we are leaving for Hawaii in 5 minutes."_

**JPOV**

I sighed getting up from the warm, soft bed. Today I was exploring this Institute. Isabel is going shopping with Vanessa. (She is the daughter of Valencia and Christopher, the owner of the Hawaiian Institute.

She has hip long dark brown hair, Blue eyes, and very pale. She tried making a move on me yesterday, when we arrived and boy was Clary mad.

She would cut Vanessa off with like, "Oh me and my _boyfriend_ need to go and rest." That's my Clary for of her I'm going to go see her.

I shucked on a tight navy blue shirt and some dark jeans. I padded out the door barefoot. Clary's room is 3 doors down.

I'm about to knock when an ear piercing scream came from inside. I tried opening the door but found it was locked.

I grabbed my stele and drew a open rune. Another scream came. I winced. The door flew open to find…

**Sorry its so short I have so many stories to catch up on…..so I left this a cliff hanger!**

**R&R**

**~BlackFireIsAlive**


	6. Come with me

**IM BAAACK! **

**Anywho here you go.**

**Previously:**

_I'm about to knock when an ear piercing scream came from inside. I tried opening the door but found it was locked.  
I grabbed my stele and drew a open rune. Another scream came. I winced. The door flew open to find…_

**CPOV**

I sighed rolling over to the other side of the bed but was stopped by another body. I smiled, it seemed Jace came in the middle of the night.

"Good morning." I sighed getting up." Good morning." I froze, it was Sebastion. Keep calm. "Why are you here?" I whispered.

"To convince you to come with me. Come on Clary, let's leave, together." His voice turned pleading at the end.

"No. Why would I leave with you when I have everything and everyone I want here?" I said trying to get off the bed but having him grab my waist and bring me back to him.

"Clarissa. Clarissa. Clarissa." He tsked. "What if I told you I knew where the demons took everyone? Hmmm, would you go with me then?"

I tensed. "Would you help me let them go?"I asked. He chuckled." Why of course." "How do I know you're not lying?"

He put his face in my neck. "You'll just have to trust me." I shivered. "Well I don't so you should go." I elbowed his ribs.

He grabbed my wrist and twisted it.I screamed in pain. Pain is only a message, you can ignore the message.** (Anyone a MR fan?)**

"You shouldn't have done that." He took out a sephra blade and stabbed me with it. I screamed. My world was going black.

Right before I passed out Sebastion vanished right when the door flew open to see a very anxious and angry Jace.

**Sorry for another Cliffy but at least I updated! Love ya!**

**~BlackFireIsAlive**


	7. Clary spills

_**Previously:**_

_He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I screamed in pain. Pain is only a message, you can ignore the message__**.**__** (Anyone a MR fan?)**_

_"You shouldn't have done that." He took out a sephra blade and stabbed me with it. I screamed. My world was going black._

_Right before I passed out Sebastion vanished right when the door flew open to see a very anxious and angry Jace._

**JPOV**

I was pacing the room, the love of my live was almost killed.

"…..Jace? Jace she's going to be fine." Christopher tried to comfort me. Vanessa came up from behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. I wasn't in the mood for flirting, besides Clary wasn't here to get jealous.

"Jace, do you want to come see Clary?" Valienca entered the room. I was at the infirmary door in a flash.

I walked in cautiously taking my time. I didn't notice Valienca behind me. "With her Angel blood she should heal more quickly."

I let out a quick sigh of relief. I looked at Clary's pale face and took her cold hand in mine, missing the warmth that it used to give me.

Isabelle and Alec came rushing in. "Is she alright? What happened, I wasn't there? How are you Jace?" Isabelle said with a concerned look. Alec nodded mutely.

Jace started shaking. "How do you think I'm doing Isabelle?" he said with a cold look.

"Clary was attacked by and I wasn't there to save her." I sunk to my knees hanging my head, over come with grief.

Alec looked at me with sympathy. Venessa came quickly to my aid, rubbing my back whispering soothing words into my ears.

I stood up stiffly and kissed Clarys forehead softly. I heard a moan and looked at Clary in a new excitement. " Clary, baby are you alright?"

What a stupid question to ask. Of course she wasn't alright! Another moan and her beautiful green eyes fluttered open. I didn't wait for her answer, I swooped down and pushed my lips on hers hesitantly not wanting to hurt her.

Her response was immediate, she pulled my head closer pulling and tugging my hair, teasing me. My hands were at her sides, running up and down loving the feeling of her.

She kept pulling me down until I was almost on top of her, but I didn't want to crush her so I pulled back.

She made such an adorable pouty face that I had to look away and bite my lip from kissing her senseless. Vanessa piped up," Well your injuries and healing at an almost alarming rate but mostly from your Angel blood."

I turned back to Clary, not looking away I asked," How long is she on bed rest?" Clary's eyebrows scrunched together. Oh how I know she hates not being able to do anything.

" At this rate I'd say 3 days a week tops." I smiled at Clary's angry face. Then the smile dropped from my face," Clary….who did this? Was is Jon—Sebastion?"

I hated how that name made my skin crawl. Clary had gone pale white, her mouth in a grim line. I hugged her comfortingly.

She nodded slowly, unwillingly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Clary signaled with her finger to come closer, I put my ear by her mouth, loving the shivers it sent me. " I-I have to tell you something, this isn't the first time Sebastion….visited me."

I looked at her incredulously. " Why didn't you tell me?" I was having a hard time suppressing my anger. " I didn't want him to hurt you, and he threatened me."

I stalked out of the room, ignoring all the calls of my name. I'm going_ kill_ Sebastion.

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**~BlackFireIsAlive**


	8. Dont go!

**Shout out to my awesome reviewers!,FrozenCrown(My best friend),Itz-Mikki Mtz18, mylifeisbrilliant, me not you,lovingbites, FALlen ANGels 1234, KTrevo, xJaceXClaryx, BookLoverTillTheEndXxXx, MIgirl923, starling,2 GUESTS. Thanks!**

**Previously:**

_I stalked out of the room, ignoring all the calls of my name. I'm going__**kill**__Sebastion._

**JPOV**

Ignoring my aching muscles I sat down next to a sleeping Clary. I would do anything for this girl and frankly, it scared me senseless.

The thought of Clary made a smile come to my face, the idea of her in any danger, made my nostrils flare.

I need to protect to her, but she's not making it any easier. Always wanting in the action, and _danger._ It made me cringe at the vision of her lifeless body being discarded like nothing by a demon.

When I stormed out, I went to go demon hunting to blow off steam, I've been going every night for the three days that Clary's been bedrest.

When she wakes up, were going to a club here that has lots a demons. Isabelle thinks Clary should be the bait, but what if we don't get there fast enough and something happens or she forgets her weapon and is left defenseless?

I'm going to ask what Clary thinks, hopefully she'll decline but with her there's no way of knowing.

Clary starts to stir and I grab her hand.

**CPOV**

I wake up to find a worried Jace with a smile etched on his face, " Good mor—" I'm cut off by a pair of lips. I smile against his lips, tilting my head to get closer.

"_Ahem_." I jump apart but Jace just slowly looks up with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. " What Isabelle?" she rolled her eyes," Did you ask her yet?"

Jace looks agitated," Ask me what?" I look at Jace," It's nothing to worry about Clary." Isabelle huffed in impatience," Do you want to be the bait at the club?"

Bait? I thought Isabelle was always bait, but it would give me some training." Sure." Jace stands," You don't have to Clary."

"I know but I want to."

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jace why are you mad? This is good for training!"I tried desperately to calm him. "No Clary! You could get hurt! Or killed! What would I do then?" His voice was rising to a shout.

I quickly stood, ignoring feeling the slight dizziness. "You have to accept that I'm a Shadowhunter! I'm almost as good as you! So cut the 'getting hurt' crap!" Now were both shouting.

"ITS NOT CRAP, ITS YOUR SAFETY! YOUR NOT FULLY TRAINED! AND NO YOUR NOT ALMOST AS GOOD AS ME! JUST CAUSE YOU ALSO HAVE ANGEL BLOOD DOESN'T MEAN YOUR PERFECT!"

"SO YOUR SAYING I SUCK?"

"NO, YOU KNOW WHAT IF IT KEEPS YOU SAFE, YES YOU SUCK WORSE THEN ISABELLE!"

("Hey!" Isabelle)

"IM STILL GOING! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL PROBABLY FIND A BETTER GUY THEN YOU!"

"WELL HALF THE GIRL POPULATION WOULD LOVE ME TO BE WITH THEM!"

"FINE! JUST JUST….JUST UGH!" I quickly ran out of the room, tears pouring down my face.

A hand grabbed mine and yanked me back into a chest, lips quickly captured mine. One of my hands in his hair the other on his shoulder, bringing him closer to me.

He groaned setting his hands on my hips and lower back. I pulled back for air but he just trailed kisses down my neck and collarbone.

His hands ran up and down my sides. I tilted my head back enjoying the feeling of his lips sucking a biting.

"I." Kiss.

"Love." Kiss.

"You."Kiss.

"Too."Kiss.

"Much."Kiss.

"To."Kiss.

"Lose." Kiss.

"You." Kiss.

I brought him back to my lips.

"Do." Kiss.

"You." Kiss.

"Trust." Kiss.

"Me?"Kiss.

He moved his lips to my ear making me shiver."Yes."

"Good. Then I'm doing this." I smirked, then turned to walk away but got slammed against the wall. Placing his lips just below my ear. "Tease." I laughed and brought his lips on mine.


	9. master

**Thanks for the reviewers I am so greatful! Previously:**

_"Good. Then I'm doing this." I smirked, then turned to walk away but got slammed against the wall. Placing his lips just below my ear. "Tease." I laughed and brought his lips on mine_.

**CPOV**

I'm going to be raped. In the short, skin tight dress Izzy squeezed on me, you'd think she was planning on trying to get me raped.

Jace was more then fine with it though. Except when we actually walked into the club, then he got a murderous look in his eyes and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you don't have to, I'm sure Izzy can take over and we can go dance." His fingers traced circles on my stomach. I pulled away, "No. I want to do this." I said firmly.

He sighed in defeat and checked is sensor, it was flashing in pace with my heartbeat, slow and steady. "Atleast there is only one tonight." He looked away from my glare.

"Alright Clary, since your runes are hidden we get to dress you more _appropriately_," She glanced at Jace."He should probably approach you. Just come dance with me and swing your hips a lot." Jace growled. I pecked his lips and sashayed over to where Izzy pointed, making sure to swing my hips.

Me and Izzy dancing together for about 30 seconds before hands wrapping around my waist and pulled me against a chest.

I shivered in disgust but the demon took it as encouragement. He swung me around and placed his hands on my hips. I grinned up at him.

I looped my arms around his neck and jumped to the beat. For a demon, he looked pretty hot. Sandy chestnut hair and caramel eyes. But I could see the real him, black eyes, slightly green tinted skin, and sharp canines. A Taurus.

Everyone dispersed, stepping back to watch us dance. When Stepped back he lunged forward, when I twirled, he would be waiting to dip me. We were in sync. I guess he was one of the smart ones.

I looked up at him through my eye lashes and slightly nodded toward the storage closet. He caught on and grinned, spinning us away from the crowds, watchful eyes.

I giggled and ran inside first, ahead of him. He licked his lips and followed me.

The second the door snapped shut, he had me pinned to the wall. "Isn't it sad, how mortals like…us, just throw away our lives like nothing? For a packet of powder, or a one night stand, or money?"

I giggled, cupping my hand over my mouth. " You only live once, after all." My voice sounded like honey. He cupped the back of my neck and breathed me in.

"I suppose , so why not live it to the fullest?" I nodded my head getting fuzzy. "Y-yes, yes I ag-gree." My voice sounded far away, like through a tunnel.

I started to panic. My strength was faded and my vision was blurry. Where was Jace?

"But, that won't help you at all little shadowhunter." Then I slipped into unconscious.

O.o.O.o

The demon wouldn't have known that girl was Valentines daughter if it wasn't for her fiery red hair. He danced with her unknowingly touching his masters most wanted possessions.

Until, that is, he saw the livid Golden boy. Then it all clicked. She luckily drew him away into a closet, thinking it was her victory.

When master hears of this, he will give me anything. Maybe, even a little of her strength, because, even as he was dancing, he was trying to take it, but she was just as energized as any shadowhunter.

Once inside the closet, he blocked the door and whispered in the red heads ear. His voice was his best weapon. Her lids drooped and she fells, almost like slow motion, her long tendrils swooshing in the unexpected wind as she dropped to the floor.

He grinned as he sent a message to master.

Jonathon Morgentern.


	10. He took her

**I doubt anyone is still reading any of my stories, haha, but heres another chapter... sorry for the long wait.**

**I doubt anyone is still reading any of my stories, haha, but heres another chapter... sorry for the long wait.**

I woke up in a semi-dark room. My hand came up to rub my aching head, but was yanked to a stop by a chain locked around my wrist. I groaned.

"I see you're awake." No duh. " Say hello to our guests. Wouldn't want to be rude Clarissa." The voice of my nightmares finally showed his face. "Sebastian." I snarled. His smile widened. I looked around. Finally noticed other body forms. A gasp escaped my lips against my will. Luke, my mom, Maryse, and Robert were all chained against the wall with various bruise's and cuts.

Sebastion laughed, happy with my reaction. " This is what happens when you defy me Clarissa. Others get hurt, everyone you love will soon be dead. Soon you'll just want to end it all, what will happen when, and I say when not if, I get your precious Jace?" Jealousy writhed in his burning eyes.

"I'll give you a deal. You, for them. They go home unscathed, or no more than they already are, and you stay here, no escape attempts, no fighting, just us. You decline and I'll kill your mother right now in front of everyone." His eyes gleamed with confidence. My heart stuttered before doubling. My mom was screaming at me to not accept.

"I'll stay. On two conditions: One, you will not force me to drink from the mortal cup, and two, I get to write one letter to Jace and the others." My voice left no room for debate.

Sebastion narrowed his eyes before letting out a jolly laugh. "Not that your in any place to make conditions, I will accept. I always loved your stubbornness. I agree." I smiled a bit before it dropped. My mom's screamed suddenly stopped with a loud 'POP!' I twirled toward them. All I saw was unlatched chains. They were gone, just like that. At least they were safe. I turned toward Sebastion and scowled.

**JPOV**

Seeing Clary dance like that, with someone other than me got me a bit angry. Isabelle saw me and smirked before turning back to Clary who was now running her hands up his chest. _His _not mine. Fuming, I turned toward the bartender and smiled, immediately getting a drink on the house.

I let my eyes search the crowd for anything that would hurt my Clary. _There. _Flanking the doors on the right exit and another two flanking the left. My eyes caught Izzy's and nodded my head to the exit. Her eyes widened and she nodded. Swinging around, I thanked the bartender for the drink. I swaggered over to the two demons. "Problem boys?" I smirked. One of them growled, the other snarled.

"We aren't here for you, be gone." The larger of the two ground out. "Hmmm…..no can do. Sorry." I roundhouse kicked the smaller one knocking him out, and turned to find the other cowering. Pathetic. I have to hurry so I can help Clary. _Clary._ Oh how could I forget, she's probably fighting for her life—My thought was cut off with a kick to the head. Right, I would be no help to Clary if I was dead. _Like she probably is._ Naming my blade and driving it through the larger ones foot, where his heart was located, I smiled down at my victory. Right before I blacked out.

**(Sorry about all the POV changes, but its hard to write what happened when their unconscious)**

**IPOV**

Wiping the dark blood of my whip I turned, expecting Jace to be leaning against the wall gloating. But instead I found him looking down at what I assume is his kill. I rolled my eyes. Of cour—A foot flew up and hit the back of his head, efficiently knocking him out.

Booking it across the dance floor, my eyes strayed to where Clary was leading her prey into the storage closet. She would need our help in a second. Wrapping my whip around the demons right foot I yanked, slicing it clean off. Ew. Grabbing someones drink I poured it on Jace's face.

Sputtering, he jumped up, looked around and lunged toward the storage closet. Of course I don't get a thank you. I followed him and stopped short when I found him on his knees clutching one of her high heels.

"Jace?" He turned, but didn't get up. "She's gone Isabelle. He took her."


End file.
